A Little Too Not Over You
by heythere123
Summary: What happens, when julia isn't dead, claire and eli break up, and she finds comfort in a certain someone? What happens when they are both happy with the person there with, but aren't quite over eachother? find out it A Little Too Not Over You. rated T :
1. Fuck You  Chapter 1

"Clare! hi, umh what are you, what are you doing here? its really late" Eli stuttered.

i looked at him confused. "Eli, babe, its 8:30. and i told you i was going to stop by later, did you forget?" i lied, i definitally did not tell him i would stop by later. I know what your thinking,'Saint Clare told a lie!' but,hey, im not a saint all the time.

"Oh, yea- yeah. i remember now. durring English, right? yeah i think so." He looked extreamly nervous.

i knew something was up.

"Eli, whats going-" i started

"Baby? Who is it? Tell them your busy with me," i heard a girl yell from upstairs.

Eli froze and looked at me.

"Just, just a minute, mom," he called back. "Yeah, mom,good one" he muttered under his breath,Hoping i wouldn't hear. i did.

"Mom?" the girl asked "i'm your girlfriend, not your mom! I tell you i'm not dead, and we make out and all, and now you call me mom? whats up with you?"

i stand there, pissed, hurt and confused. and then it hits me. 'not dead'. Julia.

I look at Eli, tears brimming the ridge of my eyes. i pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping not to cry infront of him... i turned on my heel, and walked towords my bike.

"Clare bear wai-" he tried

"Clare bear? Who? Whos that?" Julia asked, wearing a bra and panties, standing right next to MY eli.

she was really pretty. Jet black hazel eyes, and perfect white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Julia..and you are?" she asked polietly.

"Eli's exgirlfriend, as of.." i pretended to look at an invisible watch on my wrist."..Now." i spat and walked away.

"Clare wait!" Eli shouted. i continued to walk.

"Eli, baby, you don't need her, you have me," she said,watching me walk away, for some reason, i felt like walking instead of riding my bike, so i walked it next to me.

I finally got home and walked to my room. I colapsed onto my bed and cried. After about an hour of that i got up and went to my bathroom. Eyes bloodshot. Mascara running down my cheeks. Hair everywhere. I was a mess, over one simple, heartless guy. But i do have to admit, he was adorable, had the most amazing emerald green eyes, and-'I need to stop' i told myself. Stop thinking about him. i walked back into my room and layed down looking up at the ceeling. I wasn't very tired, so i turned on my radio.

_in the night, i hear them talk_

_the coldest story ever told,_

_somewhere far along this road,_

_he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless,_

_how could you be so heartless..._

the words faded, and i found myself falling into a deep sleep...

_I need you! i'd give you today but its not mine yet,_

_i'll ask you to stay here with me till-_

i hit ignore. Eli really needs to stop calling me. I was fed up with it. With him. With everything.

_I need you! i'd give yo-_

_"_What?" i snapped into the phone.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"oh, goodie, because i have something i would like to say to you, too." i smirked into the phone.

"what?" he asked, hopeful i would forgive him.

"Fuck you." i stated simply, and hung up.


	2. Payback's A BitchChapter 2

**Heyy guyssss…..i just wanted to let ya know that I hope you likee the story, and if I should continue. And if you have any suggestions or idea's for the story I would be veryyyy verry happy to use them(: reviews appreciated(: enjoy!**

Eli's Pov

"Fuck you," she snapped into the phone and hung up on me.

Part of me died inside. She really, honestly hated me. So I made one mistake, sorry. Well, what would you do if your freaking dead exgirlfriend showed up on your doorstep. Maybe you would go as far with her as I did, but you wouldn't tell her you had a girlfriend and to go away, right?

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

_Hey, this is clare! _

_And Eli!_

_Eli, shut up! Sorry I can't come to the phone, i-_

_Shes busy, with her amazing boyfriend, she'll call you back if your lucky..._

_Byeeee! _

I smiled at our silly voice mail we made together, but then frowned, knowing she ignored my call..

_Beeep_

"hey, Clare, I'm really, really, sorry. And I would really like to make it up to you. I know you don't want to talk to me, and I understand why. I made a really dumb mistake. And I know you can't forgive me for that, but lets hope. I wanted to know if we could meet up at the dot, in about….and hour? I would really like it. Well, maybe I'll get to talk to you later, but I doubt it. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Well, cya."

I sighed and hung up. This could go either way, lets hope it goes mine.

Clares Pov

I finshed listening to Eli's voicemail and sighed. I wasn't going to go, I just couldn't face him yet.

I thought about what I could do, when suddenly I got an idea.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"hello?"

"hey, fitz, meet me at the dot in an hour."

I smiled and hung up my phone.

Payback's a bitch.

**Hope you guys liked it(: I know its shorttt, kinda a filler/:**


	3. Fitz Chapter 3

**Hey guys(: thanks for the reviews and all, I realllllly appriciate it(:**

Clare's Pov

I walked into the dot and looked around. Eli wasn't here, but Fitz was. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey! You made it," I smiled and sat across from him.

"yeah, umh, do you want anything?" he asked, slowly looking up at me. Eli, Fitz and me had some…bad times together. Especially Vegas Night, which is why I invited Fitz. If Eli sees him, he will flip out. See where I'm going with this?

"No, I already ate, thank you though." I told him in response. I looked around again, no sight of Eli anywhere. Crap. He better show up.

"So, I wanted to apologize to you, for what happened on Vegas Night. I tried to ignore Eli, but he wouldn't quit. No matter what I did. I thought that maybe if I scared him by trying to stab him, then he would leave me alone. And he did, but the look on your face told me you really cared about him. So I want to apologize, for what I did."

I looked up at Fitz, he had the most serious look on his face. I smiled, he wasn't that bad looking. His freckles made him look even more adorable next to his shaggy brown hair, and amazing chocolate brown eyes. And his smile was-

Cut it out, I told myself. You like Eli, not Fitz.

"I, I forgive you." I mumbled looking down. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden! I didn't like Fitz, did I?

"Thanks. And uh, I promise to leave you Eli and Adam alone. You and Eli look really happy together."

I looked down, tears brimming my eyes, I didn't want to cry in front of Fitz, but ended up doing so.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked looking at me, his eyes filled with concern

"No, your fine, it's just that, me and Eli, we, we broke up the other night..And" I couldn't finish

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Do I need to beat his ass for you?" he smirked

I giggled. "Maybe later." I smiled to him. He smiled back. He was just about to say something when my phone went off.

_Hope to see you at the dot!_

_-Eli_

I sighed. I was having such a great time with Fitz that I forgot Eli was coming..

"So," Fitz started, "I get to come back to Degrassi tomorrow."

I smiled, but then my smile vanished. Today was Sunday, tomorrow we had school.

I had to face Eli tomorrow, during English. I wonder if Julia's coming to Degrassi.

I was about to say something when the door opened and the bell on top of the door wrung. I looked over to see no other than Eli and..Julia? Why was she here? Especially with him?

"Clare, you made it. I hope you don't mind that I brought Julia along and FITZ?"

He yelled, finishing his sentence. Fitz looked up and gave him a smirk.

"Hi, emo boy." Fitz said, "I hear your girlfriend broke up with you. How could you cheat on someone so pretty? Am I right, blue eyes?" he said to me. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to piss Eli off, and boy was it working.

"Don't call her that "Eli growled, staring at Fitz.

"Why, you ain't going out with her no more. I can do whatever I want," he got up and sat right next to me. "Maybe even this"

He leaned down and kissed me I was shocked, but for some reason I kissed him back. Not because Eli was there, but because I wanted to.

I pulled away and looked at Fitz. He was smiling. I smiled back and looked at Eli, who looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. That someone preferably Fitz.

"You wanna go?" I asked Fitz

"Sure" he smiled

And with that, we left Eli and Julia standing there. Eli looking shocked.

**Remember, if you guys have anything you wanna add, just tell me, and I'll try to fit it in somewhere(:**


	4. Can We Talk? Chapter 4

**Hey guys(: once again I would really like to thank you guys for the reviews and your ideas. You guys don't know how much it means to me when I see your guys's comments and all(:**

Eli's Pov

She left. Left me standing there. Left with Fitz.

"My god im so stupid!" I yelled, as me and Julia walked out of The Dot. I lost the girl I loved so very much it hurt, to Fitz. Fucking Fitz. I think this must be the worst thing that has happened to me.

"Your not stupid, baby. Your like, super smart and all," Julia said, clinging on to me and batting her eyes.

"Julia, stop! I'm not going to have sex with you so just stop!" I yelled at her. That's all she had ever wanted from me, sex.

"You know, the last time we fought like this, I got hit by a car."

"You know what, I'm glad you did,and maybe you shouldn't have come back. All you did was make my life worse" I hissed back at her.

"I, I'm sor-sorry." She stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Julia, come on, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please don't cry." I told her,pulling her into a hug.

"I just don't get it! You told me you would always love me! No one else but me. And when I come back, you love some other girl, what did I do wrong Eli? What made you quite loving me?" she whispered,burrying her head into my chest.

"Julia, I though you were dead, gone forever. I met clare, and she was the one who made me feel like, if I was with her, it would all get better,and it would be can't just show up after a year and expect that things haven't changed. I love clare, and you have to respect that." I told her.

She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Let's go,"

"Go where?"

"To get her girl back," she smiled up at me, and pulled me down the street. We were gunna get her back. I was gunna get her back.

Clare's Pov

Fitz and I were walking around, but something didn't feel right. For some reason I felt like,I was in danger with him.

"Hey, umh, can you take me home? I'm not feeling very well," I told him.

"yeah, lets go." We continued walking when we arrived at my house.

"night," he whispered and leaned in to kiss me.

"Fitz, I, I can't. not now at least," how about..never? I thought.

"alright,cool. See you around, Blue eyes"

I shuddered, that was Eli's nickname for me. Only Eli's.

I walked inside and up to my room. I changed into a tanktop, and a pair of noen orange shorts. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my hair, teeth, and walked back into my room.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

_Hey, Its Eli_

_I can't come to the phone cause im doing something more important than talking to you._

_Either try again later, or leave a message. If your lucky ill call you back. But don't get your hopes up._

I sighed. He chose not to answer. Great.

"Hey, its clare..if your not to busy with your whore tonight, I wanted to talk to you..If you wanna talk then come at the usual time tonight, I'll leave my window open. It's really important.

Love,clare

I layed down on my bed,and looked at the clock. 10:30 . If your wondering what I ment in my message, by 'come at the usual time' it means that Eli always used to sneak in my room at night. We would lay in my bed, and listen to music on the radio, or just lay there and cuddle. He normally came around two in the morning, just so we were certain my mom or dad was asleep.

I turned on my radio, hoping something would come on I could fall asleep to.

_I'm not a princess,_

_This aint a fairytale,_

_Im not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell, this aint hollywood,_

_This is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to come around._

I slowly driffted to sleep, knowing that the lyrics to the song, was exactly as I felt.


	5. Pinky Promise Chapter 5

**Im superrr sorry if there are any mistakes on any chapter! My computer should point them out to me, but sometimes it doesntttt… enjoyy(: oh and a few of you guys are saying that **

Eli's Pov

_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_Youre the smoke to my high,_

_And You're the one I wanna marry._

I knew it was clare, because that's the extremel y cheesy ringtone she picked out for when she calls I couldn't talk to her,so I let it go to voice mail. I was sitting at home, in my room. Yeah, I know what your thinking, if you want her back, you'd answer her calls. But for some reason it felt weird. So I didn't. I listened to her voice mail. I knew what I was going to do, now I just needed to put it in action.

"hello?"

"yeah, julia. I need your help with clare," I smiled and hung up. This was going to be the best night of both our lives. I was sure of it.

Clare's Pov

I woke up at around 1:30. If everything went right, Eli would be here in 30 minutes. I hated to do this, but I knew it was right.I was going to offically break up with him. Not for good, but for awhile. I just want to figure things out, I love him, I truly do, but I just cant be with him,not after what happened with Julia.

I sighed and listened to the song on the radio

_I know-oh-oh, im never letting you go-oh-oh,_

_Im stuck on you, woah-oh-oh stuck like glue,_

_You and me baby were stuck lik-_

I slamed the power button off. Damn happy songs.

I looked out the window, and looked at the stars. This was going to be the worst night of my life. I just knew it.

2:30 rolled around, and sure enough Eli showed up.

"Clare! Baby im so glad you want to get back together!" he exclamed and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back and then remembered why I asked him to come.

"Eli, I, I want to take a break. From this. From us." I stuttered. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to.

"I Don't-Why?" was all he could get out. Something looked different about him. And then I realized what. He was crying. Actually crying,over me. Guilt washed over me as I watched him look down.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Eli, we just. We need a break. I still love you. Forever and always. I promise." Tears were now falling down my cheeks, I hope he realized how much I loved him.

"Then why are you doing this?" I whisper yelled, careful not to wake my sleeping mother, a few doors down.

"Because, Eli. I love you enough to know that this is right for the both of us. Im not doing this because I want to, im doing it because I have to. You know how much I love you."

"Pinky promise you love me?" he whispered, holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise," I whispered back, locking pinkys. He pulled me into one last kiss before he left, taking what was left of my heart with him.

I was right, This was the worst night of my life.

**Okay, guys, don't flip out on me here, I'll give you a spoiler: they're gunna be back together in like, 4 chapters(: so thereee ya have it! Reviews? Greatly appriciated(:**


	6. Baby Boy Chapter 6

**Im superrr sorry if there are any mistakes on any chapter! My computer should point them out to me, but sometimes it doesntttt… enjoyy(: ohhhh and spanksss for all the support you guys have given, I thought I was a horrible writer but your reviews haave made me think otherwise!**

Eli's Pov

No. this can't be happening. I haven't cried since I found out Julia was dead,why am I crying now? Julia. I need to call her and tell her to call off the plans I had set for me and clares date.

"Heyy,Julia, umhh,,we're not coming" I sighed into the phone,hearing my voice crack.

"why? Hey, whats wrong?"she asked me, concern in her voice.

"My life." I stated simply and hung up the phone. My life was over. Because of one girl.

*Three days later*

Clare's Pov

I walked into his house, whispering quietly "Eli? Are you here?"

I walked towords his room, his light was on. I wondered what he was doing. I opened the door and walked inside. "Eli what are yo-ELI!" I yelled. He was holding a knife to his throat. "wha-what are you doing?" I screamed tears running down my cheeks.

"I'd rather die, than not be with you." He said,pressing the knife against his neck.

"Eli, put the knife down," I whispered

"Take me back," he stated simply.

"Put it down," I said, louder than before.

"no,"

"ELI!"

I woke in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. I've had these dreams for the past three nights. Each one with Eli trying to kill himself, because he can't be with me. I know why I'm having these dreams, because on our three month aneversery he told me he'd rather die, than not have me.i sighed and looked at the clock. 3:30. Great. I groaned and rolled over on my side. I took one of my pillows and cuddled with it, pretending it was Eli. I fell back asleep almost instantly.

Eli's Pov

_Memories,supposed to fade, whats wrong with my heart,_

_Shake it off, let it go, didn't think it'd be this hard,_

_Should be strong, movin' on._

I let the rest of the song play on.i have never listened to this kind of music before. It was kind of depressing,but without clare, everything is depressing.I heard a knock on the door.

"come in,"

"it's me, baby boy. Whats wrong? I havent seen clare over in a , I havent seen you in a while, either," My mom said, sitting down on my bed. My parents loved clare, and loved having her over for dinner and everything. They claimed I was always happier with her. And I was, she was the sunshine on my rainy everything. And now, my everything was gone. Tears flooded into my eyes. I cant live without her.

"we broke up" I told her, my voice cracking.

"Oh baby boy, I know how much you loved her. But sometimes we have to let them go, for reasons I'm trying to say, is that if you love her enough, you'll let her go."

"Thanks mom,that helps alittle." I told her. It actually didn't help at all, but she tried. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Everything will turn out fine in the end. I promise you," and with that she got up and let. I hoped she was right.

**Definitally a filler chapter….want to add anything to the story? Let me know(:**


	7. Memories Chapter 7

**I love you guyssss bunches(: thankkk youuuuu(:**

Eli's Pov

After my mom left my room I started thinking of all the great memories me and Clare shared.. Like the time at Christmas when we walked through the park.

"_Eeeeee-Liiiiii," Clare smiled, dragging out my name._

"_Yes my princess?" I asked. She giggled_

"_Let's go to the park," _

"_The park? I don't know blue eyes, it's not really my thing," I told her honestly._

"_Ohh please? Please,please,pleaseeee?" she begged, her eyes pleading me to go._

"_Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing the keys to morty._

"_Nah, were walking," she smiled and grabbed my hand._

_We were walking towards the park when we saw KC and Jenna, practically swapping spit. Clare looked down as we passed them. I looked over at her, and saw a tear shed from her eye. I pulled her into a giant bear hug._

"_Hey, it's alright, just ignore them. You have me baby." I told her, pulling her into the most passionate kiss I have given her._

_She pulled away "want more?" she asked, puckering her lips at me. I nodded in response._

"_Come get me!" she giggled and ran away._

_I started chasing her, and before I knew it I slipped and fell on the ice._

"_ELI!" she yelled and threw herself on the ground next to me, concern all over her beautiful face."Are you okay?"_

"_No, it hurts," I sighed, faking a pained face._

"_Where?"_

"_My lips. Kiss it better?" I smirked at my cheesy line._

"_I would love to," she smiled and gave me a kiss._

Or, I thought, the time when we went to the abandoned building, were Adam had his secret party.

"_Eli! It's too dark outside, don't you think it's kinda scary?" she whimpered to me, clinging to me tightly._

_I smiled. "Oh, blue eyes, I'm here to protect you from all your scary vampires," I joked, knowing she had a weird thing for them. She slapped me on my chest._

"_Ouch! Goodness, I didn't know Saint Clare had an arm on her!" I smiled and pulled her closer to me, burying my nose in her hair._

_We walked over to where the hammock was, and laid down in it. We looked up at the stars, knowing this was one of Clare's favorite things to do. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I realized that she was the best thing of my life, just being with her was one of the best moments of my life._

"_You, know, I was just thinking…." Clare started, "You're the best thing in my life right now, the only thing I got." She said, her voice cracked a little, and I knew she was about to cry. But for the first time, I didn't know why._

"_Eli, you're the only person who cares about me. My parents? They could care less. They would still be together if they cared about me." She told me, I could feel her tears wetting my shirt._

"_Oh, blue eyes, you know they care about you."_

"_Promise?" she whispered_

"_I pinky promise." I whispered back._

_We laid there and talked, and kissed, and cuddled with each other, and eventually fell asleep. Not caring about anything else but being with each other. _

I smiled. I felt something wet on my cheeks, and realized I was crying again. Damn, this girl does a lot to me. My laptop binged, telling me I had an E-mail. I sighed and looked at it, it was from the school.

"Don't forget, sign up for the school talent show! Tell Sav or Holly J. If you wanna be in it! Have fun with it!"

I laughed. Talent show? Please, no looser would do that. But maybe, if I did, I could prove to Clare how much I loved her, and get her back…. Yeah I like that idea, but what to do? I had no idea.

But I knew I had to do something. Anything.


	8. Bushes Chapter 8

**Did I ever tell you guys that you are amazing and I love you? Cuz its true(:**

Clares's Pov

I looked around, astonished. It was the park were Eli slipped on the ice while we were walking. But how was I here? It was the middle of fall. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Blue eyes?" I turned around almost instantly, a smile on my face.

My smile dropped when I saw who it was "FITZ?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem with it?" he asked. I saw something shiny in his hands. The knife from vegas night. Memories came back and haunted me.

"What's wrong? Eli being to 'Emo' for you?" he laughed. The knife glistened in the snow.

"I, gotta,g-goo" I stuttered.

"Oh, your not going anywhere." He said and grabbed me with his free hand.

"Help me! Eli! Anyone!" I yelled.

"It's not gunna work, its only you and me," he smirked and brought the knife closer.

"it would be a shame to have to hurt such a pretty girl…..

I woke from the dream startled. Is this why I didn't feel safe with Fitz? Because of Vegas night? Or was it because I knew the only person I felt safe with was Eli? I chose answer two and hoped out of bed.I grabbed my coat and tiptoed to the door, careful not to wake my mom. When I got outside I started walking. About halfway to Eli's I got the feeling someone was following or watching me, but I figured it was just my imagination. Then I heard one of the bushes rustle. I ran as fast as I could to Eli's not looking back. When I got to his house, I climbed the ladder by his bedroom window, praying his window was unlocked. It was. When I got inside I looked around. Me and Eli had almost finished cleaning his room, and it looked pretty good. I looked at the bed and saw Eli laying there, sleeping peacefully. To bad that wasn't going to last long.

"Hey, Eli?" I whispered asked, trying to wake him up in a 'friendly' way.

"What mommy?" he asked in his sleep. I laughed a little.

"Do I look or sound like your 'mommy'?" I asked him. He immediately woke up.

"Clare?" he asked, adjusting his eyes to the room.

"Umh, hi….. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight.." I rambled

"Sure, blue eyes, but may I ask why?"

"Well, I had a bad dream, and well, I was walking over here, just to talk to you, and well, there was a noise and I don't wanna go back out there." I told him, shaking slightly.

"It's alright, come here," he said, moving over and opening his arms.

I got in and laid my head on his chest. God, I miss these days. But I can't be with him, I cant trust him anymore. But I love him, this was all so confusing!

"This doesn't mean were together," I mumbled in his chest.

He laughed, and then sighed. "I know, blue eyes, I know"

I drifted off to sleep, but before I was completely out I heard

"But we will be."

And for the first time in awhile, I peacefully slept, in the arms of the one I loved.

**I know guys, there kinda short, but my family is over, and they wanna spend time with me, but I thought I owed it to you guys because you comment a lot! So enjoy.**


	9. ShitChapter 9

**Holy crapp okay guys I feel soo bad but ive been super busy with family and all,..enjoy?**

Clares's Pov

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:30,and it was still black out. I sighed and sat on the window looked out towords the stars that were barely showing, as the sun started to come out.

"It's pretty, kinda like you," I heard a whisper in my ear. I smiled knowing who the voice belonged to. My true love.

"cheesy much?" I laughed, turning around in his arms so I was facing him.

"not even the beginning," he kissed my forehead.

"oh, yeah?" I smirked, "What else you got?"

"If I had to choose breathing or loving you, I'd use my last breath to say I loved you,clare." I looked upa t him, and saw that what he had just told was true, even if it was a cheesy line.

"Oh,Eli," I smiled, and kissed him.

He was shocked, obviously since _I_ was the one who kissed _HIM_ this time. I reached up and laced my arms around his neck, and putting my hands in his hair, pulling and tugging. He moaned into the kiss,and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me walked backwards over to his bed where he sat down,me on top of him. We started to get more into it, when I remembered one thing. We weren't together. Shit.

I pulled away. "Eli,we can't. I can't." I sighed, still sitting on his lap,and looking down.

"I know, blue eyes, and I'm sorry. I got carried away,"

"me too." I sighed, but the way he looked at me, he knew I wanted more. And with that, he pulled his lips back to mine.

**Sorry its super short, im really really busy,…don't kill me :/**


	10. I Love You Chapter 10

**don't kill me :/ I haven't posted in foreverrrrrr. I had writers blockkk ):**

Clares pov

I love him. Love him with every fiber of my body. Love him with everything I have. Love him to then I realized…._i need to be with him._

"Eli I need to be with you. I have to, i-"

"Clare, calm down, I need you to"

"Take me back, please." I whispered.

"In a heartbeat," he whispered back and pressed his lips to mine. We lay back on his bed. And then the unthinkable happened.

"Are you sure?" he whisper asked.

"I love you, and I'm positive."

Then it happened.

…The next day…..

I woke up to see the beautiful face of my boyfriend.

"stop staring creeper!" I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

After that we laid back down. I looked at my hand,and took of my ring.

I took it and put it on eli's pinky finger.

"It's yours now,"

"do you regret it?" he asked.

"regret what?"

"having sex with me."

"never." I whispered.

And then it happened all over again.


	11. Kiddnaped chapter 11

**Don't kill me please. I know I haven't posted and I know that I should but I'm just so busy. I hope you guys can understand! I know I don't deserve reviews but they're greatly appreciated (:**

Clare's Pov

I walked home after spending the whole day with Eli. I didn't think my dad or mom would notice since they're always fighting, but boy, was I wrong.

I walked in the door closing it quietly.

"WHY SHOULD I DO IT?"

"BECAUSE SHES YOUR DAUGHTE-"

"Where the hell have you been?" my dad asked as he saw me walk in.

"At Ali's," I lied. So maybe I wasn't but, hey they didn't have to know that.

"That's bull shit and you know it! She called and asked where you were." He spat

"Uhh…umhh...i-i...was"

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where the fuck were you?" he yelled

"I was with Eli an-"

"With Eli? What did I tell you about him? I don't want you seeing him anymore! Something bad is going to happen like-"

"Where's your purity ring" my mother cut my father off.

"My what?" I asked stunned. I didn't think she would notice I gave it to Eli

"Where is your purity ring?"

"E-Eli h-has it," I mumbled out before getting slapped across the face by my dad.

"Get out of my house!"

"But d-dad"

"GET OUT!" he screamed at me.

I ran upstairs and packed some things I would need.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hello?_

Eli, can I umhh... can I stay at your house with you for a little while?

_Of course baby. What happened?_

My parents found out and kind of kicked me out. I'll be over in about 15?

_Sounds perfect. I love you._

I love you too.

After I hung up I started to make my way towards Eli's house. As I walked along the sidewalk I started thinking. Is this too soon? Should I rethink this and ask Ali if I could move in with her? Or maybe I could ask Adam. I don't think anyone would let me live with-

I was cut off when someone came up from behind me and clasped there hand over my mouth. They drug me into a dark ally.

All I could think was "Oh shit"

**Ightt guys, that's what I got for youuu(: hope you guys like it and don't hate me(: 3**

"


	12. New Home Chapter 12

**Sorry guys I was in the snowstorm and my power went out. I just got everything back.**

Clare's pov

I muffled a scream as the person pulled me further into the alley, his hand still over my mouth. He pressed us up against the wall. I was still screaming when he whispered in my ear.

"Shhh!"

I did as I was told but I recognized the voice from somewhere. I couldn't think of who it was, but I felt safe with them.

Suddenly another shadow walked down the alley. I held my breath.

"Oh saint Claree!" the person rang out. I knew who that was without even thinking about it. Fitz.

"come out come out wherever you are!" he walked down the alley and stopped where we were hiding. I stood frozen, clinging to my kiddnapper. 'please god, oh please' I whispered in my mind. How could this happen? And what am I going to tell Eli? 'I was walking to your house when I got kid napped and pulled into an alley, and then fitz tried to find me and kidnap me.' Yeah that's gunna be quite a story.

Fitz gave up looking and walked out of the alley.

"Stay here," the voice whispered to me and went to check if fitz was still there.

My kiddnapper came back. I started to sob uncontrolably.

"Baby? Hey its me its Eli. Baby stop crying please stop crying." The kidnapper said and wrapped me in his arms.

"No your not! No your not! Your not my Eli let me go! Please oh please let me go!"

The kidnapper pulled me out of the alley and into the dim light, where the sun was already settting.

"baby look, its me, see? Look its me. Your okay baby," I looked up at him and saw that it was Eli. I whiped my tears and started laughing.

"whats so funny?" Eli asked confused.

"my boyfriend kidnapped me! Haha!"

"well, I was gunna meet you half way and surprise you, and I saw you walking, and fitz behind you. I knew he was up to something bad so I grabbed you, not kidnaped, grabed. I didn't know you would flip out!"

"well I did!" I laughed and hit his chest.

"come on, lets go home babe." I smiled.

"Home, I like the sound of that."

"me to." He smiled. And we walked hand in hand home.

I could never get used to this.


	13. BROO! Chapter 13

**Don't kill me please...i have been so busy, and away from my computerrr...im still alive and i still love you(:**

we walked home together hand in hand. i was smiling and walking at the same time, Also, my heart was racing. yeah, sounds funny, but thats what this boy does to me.

i was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when a gorgeous boy said my name. well, our names.

"Clare! Elijahhhhhhh!"

"Adam," Eli groaned. he hated when people called him elijah. except for me.

and, yeah, i soooo got you. you thought it eas eli talking to mee at first, huh? ha, im so funny...thats what eli likes about me :3 anyways...

"BROO!blahh blahhh blahhhh"

"NO WAYYY SERIOUSLY DUDE? blahh blahhhh blahhh"

is basically what they said. like i definitally dont understand 'broo' talk as Eli likes to call it. i dont really get guys. i mean, they talk about stuff, and expect us girls to understand it.. and they make fun of us girls for always saying "then like i said," when they say broooo all the time! it doe-

"sound like a plan baby?" Eli asked me, smiling.

"Umh sorry babe i wasnt listening, what was that?"

"Adam and i were talking about taking you and fi on a mini vacation. you know, to take your mind off stuff."

i smiled and gave him a tiny peck. hes always thinking about me.

"sounds perfect,"

"ight, well i dont wanna break up this loveee fest, but i gotta goo. see ya Sunday!"

we gave him hugs and walked away.. when we were three feet away i turned around and yelled

"ADAMM BABYYY I LOVEEE YOUU!"

he laughed and yelled back

"I LOVEE YOU TOOO SEXYY! TEXT ME WHEN ELI'S ASLEEP!" and we started laughing.. it was some random thing we always did... it was just a random joke we started, to get attention.. sometimes i'd get cold stares from random people, and sometimes people would laugh.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Eli asked smirking.

"nope. its a good joke," i giggled and held his had tighter.

we walked into his house and cece came up and hugged me.

"Clare hunny, im so sorry, you can stay with us as long as you like. im sure Eli will enjoy having you,"she smiled and winked at me. Eli blushed.

"You should blush more, it makes you look sexy," i smiled, and laughed when he blushed even more.

"Let's go upstairs,"

"Don't do anything i wouldnt do!" Cece called behind us. i laughed.

"Here we are, Mrs. and Mr. Goldsworthy's room,"

"?" i questioned smiling. Clare Goldsworthy. i liked the sound of that.

"Oh, umh well, i mean it can be b-"

i cut him off with a kiss.

"I love it," i smiled. and fell onto his bed.

"and I love you"

"Cheesey much?" i giggled

"but you loveeee ittt" he growled pouncing on his bed next to me.

i turned to the night stand by his bed, and turned on his ihome, hitting shuffle on his ipod.

_this is not the end this is not the begining_

_just a voice like a riot rocking every revison_

_but you listen to the tone and the violent rythem,_

_and though the words sound steady somethings empty within umh_

_we say yeahhh! with fists flying up in the air, like were holding onto something_

_thats invisible there..._

_"_what song is thiss?" i asked eli

"waiting on the end by lincoln park"

"oh i like it" i said, and snuggled up to him.

this was home. i smiled and fell asleep, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
